watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Smartphone
The Smartphone is a primary tool used by the protagonists in Watch Dogs and Watch Dogs 2. Description ''Watch Dogs'' The device itself will only be visible in Aiden's hand. Its design is similar to the iPhone 4/4S, complete with a black shell and silver rim. The device features a shiny front face, most of which is occupied by the screen. The only visible physical front-facing button is presumably the "Home" button. The smartphone includes the Profiler app. The smartphone is able to receive calls and text messages and to access a variety of apps. When calls are being taken or text messages are being viewed, the HUD will show a contextual representation of what would be seen on the screen of the phone. ''Watch Dogs 2'' In Watch Dogs 2, Marcus Holloway's phone is depicted as a sleek, modern smartphone with a wide screen, probably modeled after an iPhone 5/5S/SE, considerably more modern than the phone in the first game. The home button on the bottom has the Blume Corporation logo, which reflects that Blume produced the phone. He initially had a phone of his own, but after Dusan Nemec secretly hacked his phone, Marcus (albeit drunk at the time) threw it into the ocean, and was subsequently left with a new phone by Sitara in the morning. ''Watch Dogs: Legion'' In Watch Dogs: Legion, the smartphones have been given a more futuristic redesign, making them resemble transparent slabs. Apps ''Watch Dogs'' The main use of the smartphone comes from the various apps available on it. When the phone is pulled out for use, the heads-up display will have a contextual menu of the all the apps as they would appear on the phone. The various apps that can be found on the phone include: *Progression *Skills Tree *DedSec Field Guide *Leaderboards Contracts *Fixer Contracts Utilities *Car On Demand *City Hotspots *"Musik" Media App *Song Sneak Fun/Games *Cash run *NVZN *Digital Trips *Challenges Online *Online Contracts *Online Session ''Watch Dogs 2'' The smartphone's user interface is styled after Android's "Material Design style", with two pages of apps that can be switched between by pressing controller buttons. Each page has the capacity of 8 apps, with the dock holding 4 apps. The UI now functions similarly in most aspects to a real smartphone and now shows the in-game time, the player's follower level, the current weather, and tomorrow's weather. The following apps are available: *'Nudle Maps': allows Marcus to access the map. *'DedSec App': allows Marcus to select which mission he wishes to track (includes the mission description and follower bonus). *'_/Research', allows Marcus to access the skill tree and buy ugrades with research points that he gets from leveling up. *'App Shop': lets Marcus buy and install new apps. *'Driver SF': An Uber-like service that allows Marcus to drive pedestrians to their destinations. The name is a reference to Ubisoft's 2011 game Driver: San Francisco. *'Camera': allows Marcus to take pictures and selfies. *'Gallery': allows Marcus to review pictures. *'Contacts': allows the player to call in-game characters and friends online. *'Game Options': allows the player to modify the game's settings. *'Car On Demand': allows Marcus to request the delivery of a purchased vehicle. *'Media Player': allows Marcus to listen to radio stations and discovered music. *'ScoutX': acts as a successor to the City Hotspots app; allows Marcus to take pictures at landmarks in order to complete special objectives to gain more followers. *'SongSneak': allows the discovery of new music to be added to the Media Player app. *'Director's Cut': allows the player to experience the world with image filters. *'Know-It-All': acts as a successor to the DedSec Field Guide as the "tutorial app". * Multiplayer: access to multiplayer. * Ubisoft Club: where the player can buy in-game DLC with money they earned from doing special actions, either in Watch Dogs 2 or from most other Ubisoft games. * Ubisoft Challenges: a set of challenges, most likely with a reward tied in for their completion. Gallery Top of smartphone ui.jpg|An example of the smartphone interface in Watch Dogs. Smartphone_(Contextual_Interface)-WatchDogs.png|An example of the smartphone interface WD2Smartphone.PNG|Smartphone interface in Watch Dogs 2. Trivia *The smartphone can be used in conjunction with weapons. *Although the smartphone is similar in appearance and function to a standard smartphone, the player does not have the ability to make calls and browse the Internet. *Unlike conventional Android and iOS devices, the smartphone in Watch Dogs can have apps that occupy more than a tile, similar to the primary user interface of the Windows Phone 8, whereas the interface of the smartphone in Watch Dogs 2 seems to be based on an Android or Google phone. References ja:スマートフォン Category:Features Category:Features in Watch Dogs Category:Features in Watch Dogs 2